


What's Love Got To Do With It

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet</p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/prideandprejudice_zpsca733afd.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Love Got To Do With It

**"What's Love Got to Do With It"**

 

7/30/2014

6:20pm

 

One of us pride

The other prejudice

Through love it all changed

Slowly and surely

It grew intensely

It grew immensely

Into a passionate love like no other.

 

Neither one of us expected it

Neither one of us wanted it.

But destiny and fate had other plans

For when cupid's arrow hits us

Our feelings changed

And so did how we saw each other

 

Love brought us closer together

Despite our differences

Despite our circumstances

For what is pride or prejudice

When love gets in the way?


End file.
